One Way, Or Another, I'm Gonna F You
by Miss-Ecchi
Summary: She winks at me, it turns me on, she kisses me, it turns me on even more. Now, she's in front of me half naked so she should just relax and let me cum my brains out but noooo, she tells me to wait till marriage. However, why would she tease me in the first place if she wants to keep it that way? Amy, I will get you and I will F you. Love Sonic. Sonamy and Knuxouge


**A/N:** Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my next not so amazing one shot along with such a original title nya /(~)o(~)\ I have another lemon whipped up just for you guys (ESPECIALLY ALIIXO SINCE SHE IS SO AMAZING AND I AM WRITING THIS FOR HER SO HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY WHICH IS LIKE MONTHS AWAY NYAHAHHA) And unlike my not so successful previous one, it will not have Japanese in it cos I cannot be arsed this time and I want to make this one extremely pervy as my mind can handle. Hey, only one week of school left and then it's SEVEN WEEKS OF SUMMER FOR US BRITISH BAKAS! I might as well get this over and done with since I have two other stories to update on my other account (I suggest you read them: SEGA Amy meets Archie Amy and Angel With A Shotgun xD) Enjoy my amazing readers!

 **Ages:** (This takes place four years after Sonic Runners which is an amazing game by the way nya)

Sonic: 19 years  
Amy: 16 years  
Tails: 12 years  
Cream: 10 years  
Knuckles: 20 years  
Rouge: 22 years  
Shadow: Looks 19 years...

I'm gonna tell ya, some of these characters may not come up in the story so gomen for that. Have fun reading!

~x~

"I swear down Rouge! I know she wants it as bad as I want it too. Can't you see the evidence? She KNEW I was in the house and STILL took that shower WITHOUT telling me. I was really desperate to go to the bathroom so it's not MY fault for walking in on her. She was half naked in front of me Rouge and...and that body...jeez...I could not stop staring and she was showering herself so gracefully and looked so sexy and..." I took a deep breath before carrying on "The next thing I know, all she spots me, sees that my nose is bleeding and doesn't realise it's because of how sexy she looked and with those eyes full of worry, she forgets the fact that she's naked, grabs a tissue and covers my nose with it THEN realises she's naked and pushes me out."

Rouge carried on taking down notes as I carried on ranting while Knucklehead was asleep on her lap. That lazy echitard, how could he asleep at a time like this?  
"Overall, you can't control your urges anymore and want to take her and cum your brains out? Gosh, I'm surprised that you didn't kick the door down and do so blue boy." Rouge commented but I just narrowed my eyes at her. I at least have enough self control in order to avoid that damn piko piko hammer.

"Pretty much yeah but the point is, it's that she's the one that's always saying, ahem," I cleared my throat and put on the best Amy voice I could possible muster "'Oh Sonikku,'" I bent my head sideways and put a fist towards my mouth while bending with one of my legs slightly- the unusual Bashful Amy style "'I'm sorry but," I removed the fist from my hand and put it on my hip and a 'Amy Smirk' was replaced on my lips "Until I see a ring on my finger, you ain't getting in my pants babe." I stopped my so good Amy acting and growled slightly.

I bet Rouge is having so much fun playing as a therapist or whatever.  
"Believe me, I know she doesn't mean that. I mean, yeah she wants to get married but both you and I know that, that's not gonna happen till we're old enough to get married and the fact she teases me with those lips and body of hers is not helping!" I collapsed on me knees dramatically and let out a whine. Amy, what the hell have you turned me into now? Dammit.

"I see and how else does she tease you?" Rouge tried to keep a straight face on but I can see straight through that damn bat face and she's smiling like a freakin' devil right now. I crossed my legs Indian style and put a fist against my chin.  
"Remember when we went to the beach last week?"

(Flashback)

 _Jeez, why am I here again? Oh, that's right. Tails. Just cos he wants to build some kind of contraption to convert sea water into fresh drinking water doesn't mean that he has to drag me along! He know's how much I hate the beach and how much I HATE water. Watch you little furball, those blue puppy eyes and trembling mouth ain't gonna get me to do anything next time. Nuh uh, no way! Kids these days, think that they can get away with anything._

 _"Sonic, So-oooooonic!" Speak of the devil. I adjusted my sunglasses and turned away from him on the comfy beach chair I was sitting on. "Come on, get up. Everyone's playing volleyball down there, even Amy-yyyyyy." I popped one eye open. Amy's here? Okay, I'm slightly intrigued but I'm still mad at you bro! I'm gonna carry on ignoring ya and let my nice fur soak in the sun. "Sonic? Aren't ya gonna see your girl? Tut-tut-tut, bad boyfriend material." Who the hell does he think he is? He hasn't got the guts to ask Cream out yet and I've already got into the intimate zone with MY girl. Yeah, you heard that right. Amy and I have been...erm...dating I suppose? Well, I kissed her like years ago, told her I love her and took her out a few times since she makes a date out of every mission we go on. Nevertheless, she's mine._

 _"Aren't those Amy's fanboys?" I shot up immediately from my seat and my glasses fell off of my face. I faced the direction Tails was pointing at and inwardly growled while clenching my can of coke. Oh boy was he right and judging by the looks of it, it seems as if Amy's fanboys are growing in numbers. I squinted closer to see what the hell they're doing here._  
 _"Why are THEY here? I thought you reserved the beach for just you, me, and the rest of our team!" Call me overprotective or whatever but I don't like those lusty looks on those older fans of hers. She's even managed to attract girls sexually without realising!_

 _All of a sudden, I see the crowd dispersing and Knuckles is there threatening them to go away. Good old Knux! Now I don't have to worry about any other guy I don't like touching my babe. I relaxed back into my seat only to have my sun blocked._  
 _"Do you mind?" I groaned and lifted my sunglasses only to be face to face with pink. Now, that's a view. Amy walked up to me with a 'innocent' smile and giggled. I checked her out from head to foot and felt my cheeks flush. She was wearing a bikini...a REAL BIKINI! I think I've died and have gone to heaven cos Amy never wears a proper bikini. Her plump breasts were half visible underneath that thin red fabric and those strings on her hips that were attached to her bikini bottom looked so delicate; I could just tug it and see what's underneath. Damn Ames, you've reduced me to a perv. I never lose my cool like that. And those legs, oh so long and slender._

 _"What happened to the 'I-Will-Never-Wear-Bikini-Girl'?" I grabbed her by the waist and gave a peck on the cheek and sat her on my lap. I could sense the auras of those jealous fans of hers glaring daggers at me. I looked to the side and stuck my tongue out before facing my babe again. I don't think she noticed I did that heh._  
 _"Actually, Rouge forced me to wear this. Apparently, it shows all my assets- which I don't have and don't want to show." Thank you Rouge, and though Amy is not the bustiest or curviest girl around and is quite thin, I don't give a flying fuck. She is enough to turn me on and now, with what she's wearing, a turn on is an understatement for me._

 _"Amy, Ames." I trailed a few kisses on her neck before pulling back. "I think you need to look up on a dictionary for the definition of 'assets' so you realise what these are," I gave a sly squeeze to one of her breasts making her retract back slightly in mock anger._  
 _"S-Sonic! Not in public." She hissed and gave me a slap on the shoulder. I just laughed at her antics. What's that gonna do, eh?_  
 _"But Amy-yyy," I leaned in closer to her face before edging me lips to her cute little ears "There's barely anyone here. Those fanbrats were gone ages ago and the rest of our friends our playing volleyball like a million miles away. I think some nice sex on the beach will be good, hmm?" I felt her shiver underneath my breath as I traced circles on her back. "Come on, I know you want it." I sucked on the nape of her neck just to turn her on a bit more until-_

 _"Hmmph, no way!" Warmth suddenly left my body when she jumped out of my arms and stood defiantly. Amy, just get back in my arms and LET ME HAVE YOU! Do you realise what you're doing to me?_  
 _"And why not?" I imitated her by crossing my arms too with a smirk. That sly chic, I can see that crooked smile playing on your lips Ames. I know you like my seductiveness. Now come back to papa._  
 _"First comes marriage, then comes sex." Amy stated like a fact. Girl, stop hanging around Vanilla and actually be a rebel for once._  
 _"No. First comes sex, then comes marriage." I didn't get a reply from her but I realised that she was edging towards the sea. Why you...curse you water for coming in between me and Ames!_

 _"Amy..." I whined "Ya gonna leave me all by myself here?" She turned around and her jade eyes sparkled. Oh how I love it when they sparkle. One of the things I love most about her are her eyes. So sparkly._  
 _"You wouldn't be so alone if you swam with me." I instantly felt my teeth clench to the side and my fur tense up. Woman...you know I can't swim and there is no way in hell you're gonna make me go in THAT. "I could teach you how to swim," Ames, that would be like the millionth time I would decline that offer cos I am still not moving from my seat. She kicked her sandals off and her fuzzy feet entered the water. Come back to me boobi-AMY! I mean Amy, eheh. "Still not coming?" I shook my head like a kid refusing to eat their sprouts._

 _Oh, what's this? She's making her way back here. And...is she swaying her hips? I felt my jaw drop. Sexy Amy is back with unbelievable sexiness and cuteness. I can literally see how red her cheeks are. She's embarrassed, ha! Her finger tapped my chin causing it to close and she leaned onto my face with her lips puckered. Oh hello._

 _It wasn't her usual sweet kisses that would make my lips melt into the softness. No. This one was hungry and fiery. Her tongue clashed against mine claiming for dominance. Our lips bruised against one another as she tried to go deeper. I grunted in response to such an abrupt action. This isn't the first time she has taken matters in her own hands and I dunno if she's noticed or not but I'm painfully aware that she's straddling me. I can feel the blood rushing to me lower regions as her hands skilfully played with my quills and her face tilting sideways to get the most out of the kiss. Gosh, she's leaving me breathless and the fact that her fur and skin is rubbing against mine is not helping._

 _She pulls back with that seductive smile and trails her fingers on my chest. Now, I'm a small hedgehog and I may not be well built like Knuckles but I'm glad that my chest is enough for Amy to coo and rub her hands with. I really want to move my hands and grab her for another kiss and maybe squeeze her butt for a bit but no, I see that she has them pinned down. She lets go and wags a finger at me._  
 _"Ah, ah, ah." She breaths out but she directs my hands to her thighs. I gave them a sensational squeeze earning a moan from her but her next move shocked me the most. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to finger the straps of her bikini top and lowered them so that they were drooping off of her shoulder. What the hell? When did she get so bold?_

 _She teasingly lifted them back up and then down again giving me a good view of her round, juicy breasts. I felt my member growing between my legs and from the surprise look from her face, I bet she can feel it too._  
 _"A-Amy..." I groaned but she pulled my face to her breasts and gently nipped on my ear. I felt like I've lost my conscious and started to kiss her breasts and squeeze her thighs at the same time. Amy, I hope I get to see this side of you more often cos trust me, I am loving this more than you are. Her breasts were so soft and I couldn't resist sucking on them a little. Every kiss, every lick earned me a moan from her angelic voice. My fingers then dangerously edged towards the straps of her bikini bottom as I rubbed her legs and started to bring them down. I can't take it anymore. Her and I are gonna become one, right here, right now._

 _We are gonna lose our virginity, I can feel it! OH BEACH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU WEATHER FOR BEING SO WARM TODAY! THANK YOU ROUGE FOR MAKING AMY WEAR THIS BIKINI! THANK YOU WATER FOR SOMEHOW MAKING AMY COME BACK HERE TO ME! I reach up to her face to kiss her only for her to pull back with a teasing smile and sit up. What just happened? She fixed her straps quickly before pulling her tongue out._  
 _"That's it for today Mr Hedgehog. Of you want more, all you have to do is propose!" She bowed triumphantly like a dancer and winked while shouting a few thank yous. Beach...I hate you._

 _"Ha-ha-ha," I clapped sarcastically "Now come back here, on my lap and we'll pick up where we've barely started," I stated rather seriously with a pout._  
 _"If you liked it you should've put a ring on it," Beach, I really really hate you know. No seriously, I actually hate you beach! I am never coming here again. "Aww, Sonikku," She cooed and linked her arms with mine and nuzzled her cheeks against it. The heat traveled to my cheeks this time._  
 _"Don't 'Sonikku' me girl, unless you spread your legs open and give me an hour." I purred. She pretended to think about it before shaking those short quills of hers in denial. Dammit._

 _"Come on, Shadow created a fire with his chaos spear! We're gonna have a barbecue," Innocent Amy is back and our sexy moment is over. As she dragged me towards the rest of the group who were oblivious to our 'very close to having sex moment', I took this time to glare back at the sea and stick my middle finger at it. Beach, you and me are through! I like Eggman more than you! Ha! Stupid beach..._

(End of flashback)

"Ooh? So didn't know she had it in her," Rouge twirled the pencil with her fingers. Don't play dumb with me batgirl. I bet you're the one who suggested that to her in the first place.  
"I should've known that you'd give her these ideas in the first place," I muttered and stood up ready to leave. Why did I come here again? Oh yeah, I was gonna rant to Knuckles excluding all of my attempts on getting Amy to have sex with me cos I'm desperate like that but no, he has to be asleep and I'm stuck with his pregnant wife.

"Ah, but they turned you on didn't they? She claimed that she wanted to tease you for a bit and have a lead role once in a while just for once." Rouge patted her belly that consisted hers and Knuckles' child. Stupid Echidna, they got to fuck before marriage as well. I bet he's gloating in his head of how I was too slow on getting the pleasure of losing my virginity first.

"But she never goes ALL THE WAY! Is that too much to ask?" I swear, I'm going teary eyes now. Rouge, please, TELL THIS GIRL TO FUCK ME ALREADY!  
"My, my, reduced to begging now already? You know, I've never noted you down as the sex crazy one when I first met you." Ouch, that hurt my ego. I'm still blue, still cool,I'm not always like this, right?  
"Mrs Echidna," Switching to formalities now "I am still a gentleman mind you but what can I guy like me do when his one and only beloved can make him hungry in just a bat of an eye? Mind you, that's the most intimidate we ever got." It's true. I remember years ago when all was just innocence and hearts and rainbows and Eggman taking over the world (He's still kicking by the way and with more challenges I assure ya) and now my head is in the gutters and I won't be relieved till I do IT!

"You have a point there Mr Hedgehog but," Jeez, what's with her and 'but', "How do you know if you'll even like having an intercourse? You're still a virgin and where did you find out that sex feels so good?" Isn't it obvious?  
"Knuckles," I just pointed so she got the idea. Oh how it infuriated me when Knuckles was like Amy's age and go on and on about how wonderful his sex life was whenever I tried to take the piss out of him. It got me jealous, I'm not gonna lie but I think he's the one who turned me like this in the first place. But then again...my sexual urges are to blame as well...actually, no! It's all Knuckles' fault. I blame you Knucklehead! You turned me into a sex-driven hog! I bet you're happy and all smug of what you turned me into. Scarring me when I was a young teen about sex. You're fault! You understand!

All I received was a snore from him.

"Name me one guy that did not or will not like having sex." I asked bluntly. Rouge looked away from her notepad and let out a small 'hmm'. Ha, now she's the one having to do all that thinking. A second didn't even pass before she answered straight away.  
"Shadow." Oh shit, how did I forget all about THAT guy. Amy's self proclaimed big brother and I swear to chaos, he gives me dirties all the time whenever I'm around Amy. I know the guy doesn't hate me but come on, he's gonna have nieces and nephews in like five years time courtesy on me and Amy and there's nothing he's gonna do about it. But then, a question dawned upon me.  
"Does the guy even have a dick?" Wait, why'd I even ask that? How is she gonna know?

"Well duh! How else does he go have a piss?" Rouge blurted it like the it's the most obvious thing ever. Frankly, it is is obvious plus he definitely is male according to all those files and shit. I rolled my eyes and stretched before tapping my shoes against the floor so feet stays snug.  
"Well, gotta go now. Nice seein' ya." I took my hand out for her to shake and as she shook it, I took a peek on what she was writing in her notebook. Well, scratch that- what she was DRAWING in her notebook. "I thought you were writing notes on my rant?" I raised a brow. She flipped her hair and put a hand on her belly.

"You kidding me? Why would I do that in the first place?" Well, what was I suppose to think when you started writing as soon as I opened my mouth? "Besides, don't you think he looks adorable? I think this is what mine and Knuckie's kid will look like." My eyes simply twitched at the sight of the flurry of scribbles and what seems to look like a failed design of the bio-lizard. No offense Rouge, but you suck at drawing.  
"O-okay...bye..." She didn't respond as she carried on hugging that damn notepad and cooing over it whilst Knuckles was still asleep on her lap. He could at least get up and say bye or something. Never mind that, time to ru-uuuuuuun!

In a Sonic Boom, I was off of Angel's island and back on non-floating land. I sped up and began my daily run routine with thought of Amy in a towel on my mind. I cheeky grin crept on my face as I made way to our house. Maybe if I brought in a bunch of roses and strawberry truffles, she'll carry on letting me sleep in the bed with her? I know what you're thinking, we've literally been in the bed, together, me unclothed as usual and her in those almost see through jammies snuggling in bed but still hardly getting anywhere near becoming one. The most I managed to do was unclasp her bra while I thought she was asleep and feel those breasts of hers but that resulted with her kicking me in the crotch. Mean.

~x~

"Amy! Sonikku is here!" I yelled in a sing-songy voice and in an instant, I heard footsteps from the stairs and I was met with a bear hug. This time, it was powerful enough to send us both falling on the floor laughing. Same old Ames. Those hugs will never cease. I propped myself up with my elbows just for candy lips to envelope mine in a sweet embrace. That's right Amy, give me some sugah. She pulled away with a purr and nuzzled her nose against mine.  
"I missed you," Such sugary voice man. Why did I run away from her before? Oh that's right, I didn't know how to handle girls, especially when I started to discover a new thing in my crotch. Man was that awkward. Whelp, at least the awkward stage was over long time ago.  
"I missed you too, and them," I pointed to her chest only for her to slap my fingers away and pull me in for a gentler hug. I gladly accepted it and let my fingers play with her quills. and inhaled her sweet scent.

It's like everyone is a jigsaw puzzle and you all have to find the right piece for yourselves. As cliched as this sounds, Amy and I are made for each other, we knew it when we first set our eyes on each other. Every curve fits with each other, how our fingers can slide together as we grasp each other's hand and how our lips connect perfectly. I clutched her tighter to myself and sighed. I can feel my heart telling me- no, fucking screaming at me to take her lips again. Before I could get another dose of her lips:

"Did you pick these roses yourself?" Amy asked in a awestruck yet loving fashion. So that's why she was so still in my arms, she was admiring those flowers. I nodded and brushed my lips against hers. "You even took the thorns out, as usual." We both giggled at the last bit. I'm such a gentleman no questions asked. I do what those usual florists never bother to do and pluck those thorns out so why would I not do that when I pick the flowers myself? After all, I'm not gonna let stupid nature make her prick those delicate fingers.

"Open the box," I murmured in a tone that she always submits to (except for when I try and get her to do more 'daring' activities) Her eyes lit up like a kid on their birthday as she delightfully popped a strawberry truffle in her mouth. Her cheeks exploded with a red hue and she moaned in delight. Wow, now this is a turn on. It's exactly the face she made when I was kissing her boobs. After she swallowed, she saw the look on my face and blushed even further. My eyes trailed down to my hands and I realised how low they were on her hips. Oh well. She's not pulling me off of her anyway.  
"I'm gonna pick a movie to watch, okay?" Well, I was wrong. She was out of my arms before I knew it. She blew a kiss and walked into the kitchen. That's just cold Ames.

I stood up and stretched my legs only for my foot to hit a small box. Wait, where did that box come from? I bent down and inspected it on the outside. No label. Should I open it?  
"Sonic! Shall we have salted caramel popcorn or toffee popcorn?" Amy yelled from the kitchen. My attention was stolen again.  
"Chilli-dog flavoured popcorn!" Believe it or not, Tails invented that flavour and that's one of the reasons why he's irreplaceable.  
"Ew! No Sonic, I want a sweet flavoured popcorn." Well I want chilli-dogs.  
"Chilli-dogs."  
"Caramel!"  
"No Ames, chilli-dogs."  
"What can I do so you can change your mind about that dreaded flavour." I think we all know the answer to that question people.  
"Fuck me." The house has never been so silent. One second turned into two. Two seconds turned into three. Suddenly, a bag of popcorn was thrown in my face. I shook my head in annoyance and picked up the bag. Chill-dog flavoured. That girl is so persistent.

~x~

It's like night time already and we've watched a couple of films. Amy just shifted in my lap as we began watching the next film. My legs are getting cramped up and it's not cos she's heavy! Not even close but you guys know how I usually can't sit still for long, right? I felt Amy instinctively grind her back against my chest reaching in for a comfortable spot. I'll make you comfortable alright Ames. My hands which were previously around her waist trailed down to her thighs and rubbed them while I laid delicate kisses on her shoulder.  
"S...Sonic...ah!" She involuntarily gasped as I squeezed her legs. She relaxed under my touch and I felt my lips turn into a grin. That's right, give in Amy Rose. Give in to my touch.

I took off one of my gloves and lifted her dress up to her stomach and quickly slipped my hand in her underwear. She tensed up but I started to kiss her cheeks and neck and with my other hand, held her tighter against me. She let out a sigh indicating me to carry on. My hand which was in her underwear now started to massage her crotch and immediately, I could feel the silky fabric getting damp. I slipped one finger over her opening and rubbed it up and down making her gasp and squeal.  
"That's right baby, keep on moaning my name." I whispered in a husky voice and rubbed faster this time going deeper and faster. She turned her head to face me allowing our lips to embrace in a sweet kiss. She sighed and moaned in between our kisses and this time, my 'special' friend was starting to appear between my crotch again.

I slipped my hand out of her underwear and picked her up bridal style. She gulped and bit her bottom lip nervously as I walked. I noticed that she was eyeing that weird box earlier so with my speed, I picked the box up with one foot like a football and kicked it up letting it land in Amy's hands.  
"For some reason, I think we're gonna need this for our 'activities', right?" She responded with red cheeks and hid her face in my chest as I walked upstairs. I felt her heart hammering against my chest. I suppose she's feeling shy right now. She's now being the cute Ames.

I finally reach our room and closed the door with the back of my foot and laid my rose on the bed sitting up right. I keeled right next to her and pecked her on the lips and with a nod, I opened the box.

Unbelievable.

Fluffy Handcuffs?

"Erm...Rouge gave these earlier and told me that they could...could be well...fun?" Her ears were bent down with bashfulness and she hid her face with her hands. Why do you have to be so darn cute?  
"Give me your hands," I ordered. Amy gulped and did so only for me to surprise her and clip the handcuffs on. "Tonight," I bent down and whispered in her ear "I will make you mine forever."  
"Sonikku..." Her eyes were closed half way as she leaned forward and kissed me, hard. Once again, our tongues were battling one another and our lips crushing each other but this time, I had full control.

My hands lingered from one place to another massaging from her arms to her concealed waist and exposed legs. I pushed her down on the bed and kissed her deeper. My tongue explored every bit of her mouth from the brims of her lips to the sides of the mouth and edging dangerously to her throat. She didn't resist or fight back but seemed to be embracing my advanced move and tangled her legs with mine. I sat up and grabbed her shoulders bringing her up instead. I was going to try something new and both techniques would bring pleasure to one another.

"Ames, I love you so much..." I whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too." I started to kiss her neck once again and my hands slowly unbuttoned the collar of her red halter dress making it drop in an instant. My eyes scanned her current situation. Black and red matching bra and undies and handcuffed right before me. I can feel the heat between my legs getting stronger as I took in her appearance.  
"Someone decided to look sexy today, what's with the lace?" I teased as I fingered the shoulder strap of her bra. She puffed out her cheeks in reply and blew a raspberry.  
"Why? You have a problem with lace?" No Ames, but is sure is making my dick get harder and slightly visible in my perspective.  
"I'm getting hard just by looking at it." I growled playfully.

"Mmmm...if only I wasn't handcuffed-" Amy tried to threaten but I butted in.  
"Or what? What would you do, Pinky?" She gave a mock gasp "Though, I wasn't the one eyeing at that box just a while ago." Point one to me!  
"Touche," And you know it Ames. With such skill that I've mastered after all of those attempts, I unclasped her bra in once click. That's right, one click. The straps slid off of her shoulders and her breasts were in full view. Juicy, round and just my size. "So you gonna stare at them all day like chocolate?"

Chocolate? Suggesting something are we Amy? I wouldn't mind for some chocolate covered boobs.  
"I was just feeling sorry for them because they're sagging from all those days of starving for my...touch." I squeezed them just to add emphasis. I was rewarded with a kick on the leg. Dammit, she still can kick really hard despite still being in socks.  
"They are FAR from sagging thank you very much. They're not even big enough to sag." One point to Amy Rose. She has a point but like I mentioned before, I don't care how big her boobs are.

"Anyway," I pushed her back on the bed again "Can I cover them in chocolate?" I think my tail was wagging from the thought. Yep, they're definitely wagging.  
"No, they're gonna leave my chest all sticky and I don't want that." Aw, party pooper. I leaned in and started to leave butterfly kisses on her collarbone and on her chest giving her boob a squeeze every often. The room was full of her harmonious moans and my name. Oh, Amy, say my name louder. I sucked on one of her breast while I squeezed the other one. Yeah, she moaned louder. Another point to me! What? Doesn't count? Fine then.

"All those times, you've been teasing me and half resisting me...now look at you..." I mumbled against her skin before looking up so she meets my gaze "You're all mine..." I captured her lips in another ferocious tongue battle and it felt like my lips were on fire.

"You wanted me as much as I wanted you, right?" I breathed out "Get on your knees." She obeyed and I gave her a kiss on her cheek before standing up before her. Her eyes widened. My dick is now fully visible and I think it's like fully erected now.  
"You want me...to suck you off?" She raised a brow. Well...why else would I have you on your knees?  
"That's if you can handle my long length of penile power." I smirked. Good thing she was handcuffed otherwise I think I would've got a hammered in the face.

"It's not that," She spat out "It's quite small to be honest..." My face fell immediately. Another point to Amy. I'm a good four inch max from the looks of it and that's nothing to be proud of but girl...do you have to be so brutally honest?  
"Amy...hedgehogs done't have those foot long penises you've always imagined in your dirty little dreams," I coughed out and I felt my cheeks was on fire. That was so low of you Ames.  
"Actually, I read in the biology book that on average, a Mobian Hedgehog would have a member that's around six to eight inches?" Since when were science books that accurate? What the fuck? When I find that book, I'm gonna burn in and distribute its ashes in space colony ark.

"So you gonna keep dissing my baby maker 9000 or are ya gonna suck it?" I think I'm being serious now.  
"Just, don't ejaculate in my mouth." Just for you Ames and cos I love you so-ooooo much, I won't.  
"I swear on the Master Emerald that I won't cum in your mouth, cross my heart!" I think I went overboard there. Before I could say something else, I felt immense pleasure waves all the way from the tip of my tool to my crotch. She's sucking it. Holy sweet love of chillidogs. It feels good. No, it feels great. It's getting better.

Screw it, I've died and died again and now I'm in sex heaven. I've never grunted and moaned so much in my life; I think I'm moaning like a madman. The way she's bopping her head back and forth and the way her tongue twirled around my ding dong. Amy! You're driving my crazy. I feel like I'm gonna cum already. Hey, it's my first blow job so don't blame me! I think my legs turned to jelly. It hasn't even been more than a few minutes before a took my dick out of her mouth and came over the duvet covers.

"Couldn't handle it?" Amy grinned cockily. You little...  
"I dare you to taste it." I pointed to the cum on the duvet cover. Her nose wrinkled at the sight and then put her hands in front of her. I yeah, I forgot I handcuffed her. I zipped towards the box and retrieved the key then unlocked the cuffs. Amy rubbed her wrists but stared at the cum indifferently.  
"You know, I'm gonna squirt that in a certain hole anyway so why not in another hole?" I nipped on her ear. She threw a pillow at me and gave dirty looks at my wonderful white mess.

"Okay...here goes nothing..." She dipped a finger in the substance and brought it towards her nose "Smells good," Watching someone trying cum never has been so interesting. At long last, she licks her finger and retracted immediately. "It tastes weird..." I fell back laughing.  
"Well sorry that they don't taste like chillidogs!"  
"Ew, that would've been much worse!" Wait. Did she just indirectly say that my cum tastes better than chillidogs? You sexy little diva. With a playful yelp, I pounced on her. Now it's my turn to taste her.

"Hey! How old are you?" Amy groaned. I rolled my eyes at her.  
"I'm obviously a thirteen year old with his first wet dream." Amy let out a look that looked like she was saying: 'Seriously? What the hell is wrong with ya man?' I eyed her underpants and with a wry grin "You ready?" She let out a huff as I pulled down her underwear and threw it to the side. Bye bye red lacy piece of fabric and hello vagina.

"You're really wet, I can smell it." I parted her legs slightly and thanked chaos that she was flexible making it easier for me.  
"It's not a bad smell...right?" You idiot, would I go anywhere near it if it stank? I rolled my eyes and buried my tongue into her opening making her squeal and gasp. Gosh, you're so sensitive but you taste so good.

My tongue first teased her clit before moving down to her sensitive flower which I could see slash smell was getting wetter and warmer. She's already beginning to orgasm and yet she teases me when I cum too early. Heh. I slashed my tongue harder and quicker making her gasp and squeal. My juice was leaking out and my tongue carried on mopping it up.  
"I-I can't..." I pulled away as she whimpered and orgasmed before leaning back to lick up all the juices.

"Looks like my tongue has a talent for things other than kissing and eating food." I nuzzled my nose against hers. Chaos, she looked exhausted already.  
"S-Shut up y-you blu-blue idi-diot." She panted. Better start gathering your energy back up Ames cos now the real thing will happen. I straddled on her and kissed her stomach before moving my lips to her breasts to her lips and we kissed for a little while before I pulled away.

"Prepare your entrance." I will be honest. I am now nervous. I can't believe how before I was so excited and desperate to do this but now, I feel like butterflies in my stomach. However, I know that it's gonna be Amy who'll get the most impact. Isn't it gonna be her that's going to be in deep pain at first. I gulped down my fears and smiled reassuringly to Amy. She has hardly showed any resistance this night and I'm so happy that she's trusting me with all of this.

"Sonikku, I've been waiting for this moment for ages but please, be gentle." I kissed her cheeks as I parted her legs once again and hung them over my shoulders. My throbbing dick ventured closer and closer to her most sensitive area. She visibly shivered as my tip barely went inside. How should I describe this feeling? Well, I feel like I'm gonna cum already. She's so wet and so tight and I'm for once happy that I don't have such a big dick to shove in her most sacred area. I went in deeper and her eyes widened as tears pricked on her lashes. Her hands quickly grabbed my arms for support and squeezed them. I know I'm feeling over the moon but she looks like she's in deep pain.

"Hang on Ames, I just have to go deeper." I whispered and kissed her ear. I felt a barrier. Her virginity wall. This is it. Adios virginity! I felt my member tear through the barrier and the only thing I could hear was Amy's wails. I froze immediately as she clutched my arms tighter. I am so glad we got this bit over and done this cos I'm never letting Amy going through something like that ever again. With a sigh, and finally letting the blood flow in my arms again, Amy relaxed and offered a sexy smile. I began to thrust slowly.

Oh chaos. Nothing and I mean nothing can describe the pleasure I'm feeling right now. Not even a thousand chillidogs could add up to this. Man...sex! This is the feeling Knuckles was boasting about. This is the feeling that I've been urging for. This is the feeling I used to run away from. This is the feeling Amy used to tease me with. From the look on her face, I can tell that Amy's enjoying this blissfulness as much as I am.  
"Faster Sonic..." She moaned and I hastened my pace. My thrusts became more stable. Our laboured breathing echoed in the room like harmony. Our grunts and moans was as good as a duet.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled and bucked her hips against mine making me thrust inside her faster and more rhythmic. All I could think was Amy. All I could feel was Amy. All I could hear was Amy. I crashed my lips against hers once again and went faster making her more crazy and yelling my name. I felt her cum already and only my turn left.

I picked her legs up and wrapped them around my torso and went in deeper. Her walls tightened around my manhood sending pleasure to my whole body. Come on Sonic! Faster! Look how loud she's screaming and moaning. Look how hard she's clutching your arms. Look how tight she's wrapped her legs around you. Deeper! Faster! IN! OUT!

With a yell, I came and ejaculated inside of her.

Wow.

Just wow. I think I'm close to passing out. I collapsed on top of Amy her breasts in my face again and breathed in her pheromones and sweat glistened body. I'm so hot yet so cold at the same time. I reach in for Amy's face and kissed her softly.  
"Sonic," She whispered oh so sexily and I kissed her muzzle. I hummed in response. "You're washing the covers tomorrow." I reluctantly sat up on her and glanced at the sticky mess we made. I scratched the back of my head and shrugged my shoulders.  
"Fuck it...we're burning those sheets..." I murmured and laid back but this time next to her.

"Are you going to say that every time we make love?" Did I hear that right? I shot up immediately and stared at her.  
"Who are you and what happened to Amy?" She giggled in response and kicked the blanket on the floor before reaching in for a thinner sheet. "No seriously. I was expecting another, ahem," I cleared my throat "'Wait till marriage, Sonikku' huh?"  
"First, that was a terrible expression. Second, Marriage is a long way away." Agreed Amy. Agreed. I huddled next to her and wrapped my arms around her torso bringing her closer to me.

"So, if I were to find out that I'm pregnant tomorrow, what would you do?" That was outta the blue. I pondered for a moment before opening my eyes.  
"Make sure that the kids aren't named after Knuckles." Amy guffawed after that and kissed my nose before fluttering her eyes to sleep. "Night Ames."  
"Sweet dreams Sonic."  
"Oh I will have dreams of course."  
"Pervert."  
"I'm surprised you didn't even have a maid uniform on."  
"Keep dreaming."  
"Mean.  
"Pffft..."

~x~

 **A/N:** You know, I never used to be this pervy before or even in the last few months. A blame a friend in school with his love for shouting out many things related to sex which I never heard of. I mean recently, I found out what the fuck a lube is! I'm so slow on these stuff. Please Read and Review and ALII! I HOPE YOU LIKEY LIKEY!


End file.
